Pagaya
| occupation = | age = 52 (debut) 54 (after timeskip) | height = 179 cm (5'10") | blood type = F | birth = August 17th | jva = Mahito Ōba | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Grant James }}Pagaya is Conis' father and a native to Skypiea who fixed the waver that Nami rides. Appearance Pagaya is a Skypiean man of average height. He is almost bald but has the typical Skypiean hair antennae sticking out. He has a strange round beard covering his mouth, and he is always shown with closed eyes, however he seems fully able to both see and talk. His hair antennas and beard are dark brown, along with his eyebrows. He wears the typical Skypiean robes, in his case a brown yellow one with a light yellow collar, and light yellow at the end of where the sleeves would be, if it had any, it also has a black leaf like design. Gallery Personality He has a habit of apologizing excessively, including in situations where there is nothing wrong or he is not at fault. He seems to hold no grudges against anyone and is very humble towards just about everyone. He helped the Straw Hat Pirates despite the fact that they were labeled as criminals for not paying their toll fee. Abilities and Powers Pagaya knows how to operate a waver, a means of transport that requires ten years of practice and, as an engineer, he also knows how to repair it . He also managed to survive Enel's judgment, demonstrating incredible endurance. History Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc When the Straw Hats arrived at Angel Island, they met his daughter Conis. He came by soon after on a Waver and let Luffy and Nami try it out. He was surprised how quickly Nami picked up the skill. He invited them back to his home and, along the way, explained the makeup of the various clouds in Skypiea. While Conis explained Dials to the others, Pagaya worked with Sanji in the kitchen. After dining, Pagaya asked to see the broken Waver. The White Berets approached them and were greeted by Pagaya and Conis, who were shocked to find out that the Straw Hats were illegal trespassers, a Class-11 crime. McKinley then accused Pagaya of breaking the old Waver, a Class-10 crime, but Pagaya explained that it was the Straw Hats', which lead McKinely to think that it must have been stolen, a Class-9 crime. Nami returned and ran into McKinely with the Waver, a Class-5 crime, which sparked a fight between the Straw Hats and the White Berets. After the fight, Conis and Pagaya were amazed with how easily the Straw Hats won. Since the pirates had become Class-2 criminals, Pagaya and Conis suggested that they leave Skypiea. The pirates asked for food and tools, so Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp returned to Pagaya's house. They later watched as the Going Merry and other Straw Hats were taken to the Upper Yard. Pagaya explained about "heaven's judgement" and how to reach the sacrificial altar, but warned that the Upper Yard was also home to the four Priests and to God himself. When Conis escorted Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp to the port, Pagaya remained behind because he could not bear the guilt of sending them to their deaths. After saving Conis, Gan Fall also saved Pagaya from Enel's wrath and brought them to his house. There they enjoyed some pumpkin juice and discussed pirates and Skypiea's past. Gan Fall left when he heard Chopper's whistling for help, and Pagaya began repairing Nami's Waver and suggested that he and Conis build something to help the Straw Hats escape. They built a large Waver and traveled to the Upper Yard. Along the way, they saved Aisa from sky sharks after her Waver broke, and she directed them to the Going Merry. Pagaya used a Cloud Dial to create a path back to the White-White Sea, and gave Nami the repaired Waver. She complimented him on his work, and he wondered where they should meet up with the others. Pagaya was thought dead as Enel attacked him while he was helping an injured member of the royal guard, who had just revealed Enel's plans to destroy Skypiea. Pagaya resurfaced later alive and well as the shock of the attack merely sent him falling to the White Sea where he had been found by escapees from Angel Island. Later that night, he joined in Skypiea's celebration. After the Straw Hats fled with their treasure, Pagaya and Conis escorted them to Cloud End. Water 7 Saga Where Are They Now Pagaya drank pumpkin juice with Pierre, while Gan Fall and the Shandia Chief talked. Fish-Man Island Saga From the Decks of the World Two years later, Pagaya sat at the Pumpkin Cafe with McKinley and drank tea from a pumpkin-shaped cup. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece Grand Battle 3 Trivia *In Episode 303, he is seen rowing the boat that Boss Luffy is riding. References Site Navigation fr:Pagaya es:Pagaya it:Pagaya de:Pagaya ca:Pagaya pl:Pagaya Category:Skypieans Category:Male Characters